The Houses That Divide Us
by Gryffindork101
Summary: At Hogwarts Gryffindors and Slytherins don't mix. Ever. But for whatever reason one Slytherin Ron Weasley finds himself drawn to the bushy-haired, know-it-all Hermione Granger. Ron/Hermione. Set during HBP.


**Title: **The Houses That Divide Us

**Summary: **At Hogwarts Gryffindors and Slytherins don't mix. Ever. But for whatever reason one Slytherin Ron Weasley finds himself drawn to the bushy-haired, know-it-all Hermione Granger. Ron/Hermione. Set during HBP.

**Authors Note: **_I've read some fics with this storyline and thought I thought I'd try to write my own. Warning: there will be some swearing in this, hence the T rating. This story is set during Half-Blood Prince and will continue until the end of Deathly Hallows._

_This will be my only disclaimer for the story: I am not the amazing J.K Rowling therefore I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Prologue

No-one really knows how the feud between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin began, but we assume it was because Salazar didn't want Muggle-borns to be admitted into the school. However we do know how it ended, Salazar Slytherin walked out on the other three founders. This is what history tells us, I would mention the legend of the Chamber of Secrets but I fear it may take up too much time.

Since then the houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin have been mortal enemies, this is probably because the Gryffindors thought Slytherins were a bunch of mini Death Eaters since Voldemort himself had been in their house.

Personally I find this to be quite unfair, no house is left completely clean. I mean come on there must have been at least one witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin! But I digress.

This is the story of two people, and to start this tale I shall tell you some things about them.

One of them was named Ron Weasley, he was the only Weasley who was ever sorted into Slytherin. Ron wondered of the Sorting Hat was just dicking around and trying to create some drama for his next song. I mean everyone in his family had been in Gryffindor for Merlin knows how long. His parents, his five older brothers and he was sure his younger sister Ginny would be sorted there as well. It also didn't help that he happened to be one of many, many people who believed Slytherins were mini Death Eaters.

But after talking to some of them that evening at the feast, he realized they weren't all that bad, except maybe Draco Malfoy. He made some friends and went about his daily life.

But throughout the year he kept hearing rumours of the famous Harry Potter whom he had met on the train and he hadn't spoken to since and his friends Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger the snobby girl he had also met on the train doing things (oh _Merlin_ that sounds wrong) and at the term feast Dumbledore awarded Gryffindor 170 points. This was blatant favoritism.

His next few years were pretty uneventful for him at least, whilst Harry's were pretty much the opposite. A few of the many noteworthy things were, his forth year when Hogwarts hosted the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Harry Potter's name was chosen from the Goblet of Fire, he won of course but he came back with Cedric Diggory's dead body yelling about how Voldemort was back, and in his fifth year Dolores Umbridge had become the Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor and High Inquisitor and decided to remake Hogwarts in her own twisted image, luckily Harry Potter and Hermione Granger managed to get her taken away by the centaurs.

As for his family, they were disappointed about him not being in Gryffindor obviously, but they didn't really hold it against him, yet he still felt like he was a disappointment to them, he never said this aloud but it lingered in his mind, like a heavy weight on his shoulders, his younger sister Ginny was the only one he told this to as they had been very close when they were younger having been only a year apart.

But this is not only his story, so lets talk a bit about our other main lead in this tale Hermione Granger, who you may remember me mentioning earlier. She was sorted into Gryffindor, but she was so smart people often wondered why she hadn't been sorted into Ravenclaw. She was best friends with Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. She was a muggle-born and her parents were dentists.

* * *

**A/N: **_Review please!_


End file.
